


Happy Valentine's Day.

by raiyeee_033



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Teenagers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyeee_033/pseuds/raiyeee_033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Valentine's Day fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something Great

The day of your grade 8 graduation, you were at the after-grad party with everyone, including your longtime crush, Noah. You guys have a great time at the party with everyone else, but you failed to share your feelings, which is fine, because you found out that he's going to a different high school, therefore, your'e probably never going to see him again. 

In the beginning of 9th grade, you were still just trying to get over Noah, but he kept texting you, so it was kinda hard. By the beginning of second semester, the two of you drifted apart; he got a girlfriend, and you got so many new friends. And it continued like that until right before Christmas break in 10th grade. He texted you, and, as bad as it is, your heart jumped. So, you texted back and forth for about 3 days straight, which, your friends laughed at you for. While you were texting him, you found out that he and his girlfriend broke up, and you were slightly happy, although you thought your feelings for Noah disappeared over a year ago, but they didn't. 

Once he texted you, everything just came flooding back: the way he laughed, his smile, every little thing; it was pathetic. You hoped it happened to him too, but probably not, although, he did confess that during 8th grade he had a huge crush on you. Of course! Whenever you like someone, he never likes you back, but the one time he does, you don't find out until after he broke up with his girlfriend and goes to a different school. The irony!

After about 2 months, it's the new year, and you've finally forgotten about Noah's confession. But, Valentine's Day is coming up. Perfect! Just was you need; the most romantic time of the year, and your still single. Your school does this stupid thing that everyone, but the couples, hate, the so called "flower-grams:", where everyone gets a week to pay for a fake rose to send to either your crush/partner or your friend. By Friday, Valentine's Day; everyone had at least one rose on their locker. When you walked into school, your friends were all waiting around your locker, smiling. You try explaining that you missed the bus and once you walk up to your locker, you see it. A single red rose. You weren't expecting anything, in fact, you have barely even spoken to a guy all year. But it was still there, so you opened it, and read the tag: from; Noah

You show your friends your rose, and they begin to tease and question you about it, but all you can do is blush and, surprise, surprise; the feelings are back. You then put your stuff away and go to class, leaving the rose in your locker. First and second period go by slower than ever, and once the lunch bell rings, you move at a quick pace towards your locker. Throwing your stuff in and grabbing the rose, to look at it one more time before you put your coat on. You then step outside and stand near the doors with your phone in your hand, and Noah's contact pulled up.

You call.


	2. Butterflies

After it starts to ring, you regret it, but its too late: "Hello? (Y/N) is that you?" he asks.

"Uhhh..", you manage to mutter "yeah, its me.."

"Hey! Did you get my present?!" He says with excitement.

"Yup. I got it, and as much as it makes me want to not say this, I have to,", you let out a huge sigh. "uhhh, listen, thanks and all but you know that this can't happen. It'll never work and-"

"Yeah, cut the crap and just turn around already." He said, then ended the call quickly.

So, that's what you do, and your so glad you did because once you turned around all you can see is someone standing with a bouquet of flowers in front of their face. You walk up to the unknown person, and out pops Noah.  
He hands you all the roses and gives you a huge dorky grin. Then, he leans in and kisses you, and you kiss him back. Suddenly, you get all these butterflies in your stomach, and pull away quickly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He said quickly getting red with embarrassment.

You shook your head no, and gave him a goofy smile: "Its just that I've been waiting forever for that long overdue kiss from you, and I finally got it."

"Yes, and I'm sorry it took so long. This should have happened two years ago."

"It's fine." You reply, blushing, then, leaning in for another kiss.

But just then, a crowd of your friends start to giggle and whisper, a few of them even start to applaud. You and Noah both just look at each other blushing and start laughing with them. The two of you bow together to make it a little bit less awkward, then he kisses you on the cheek and grabs your free hand to walk you back to your locker.

"You know this is going to be kinda difficult, right?" You ask while looking at all your roses, then look up.

He nods his head.

"Because neither of us can drive yet and we both live too far apart to walk or bike. I-I just don't wanna start anything that doesn't have a chance at happening."

"Okay. Let's make a deal. How about we go on dates until summer break, nothing official, and see how it goes until then? And if it doesn't work, then we stop going on dates, so that way, its not technically a break up?" He suggests confidently while walking you to class.

You both agreed on the deal and shook hands, as if to make it official. He gives you another kiss on the cheek, smiles and says: "Well then, meet you here after school and we can walk to the movies together.". And walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! And, if you like 5 Seconds of Summer, I wrote an Ashton Imagine. btw


End file.
